


Indulgence

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Implied pre relationship, Masturbation, Other, implied canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Long, drawn out jerk off sessions are hardly the norm when you and your brother share the same room





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for SPN Kink Bingo, for the square: Fingering
> 
> Written as pre-Destiel, but vague enough you can imagine whatever you want.
> 
> Comments, kudos, constructive critism welcome   
> Did I miss any tags? Let me know

It is rare Dean gets to indulge. After all, he and his little brother basically live in each other’s pockets and as such his jerk off sessions tends to be just a few minutes under the insufficient water pressure of whatever motel they’re sleeping in that week.

But sometimes Sam finds himself enthralled by whatever the big nerd finds enticing and announces he won’t be back until morning and Dean – being the good older brother that he is – only does his victory dance in his head.

As soon as Dean's sure the coast is clear he strips out of his clothes before taking a shower. It's not really about getting clean more the feel of the water cascading down his skin as he lazily coaxes his dick into hardness, gently stroking the length, fondling his sac for a little while. When he turns off the water he feels sluggish and there's a haze settling over his mind that makes him stumble his way to his duffle bag.

Then he settles on the bed, kneeling with his legs spread, making sure he's comfortable before popping the lid of the newly purchased bottle of lube, the chemical scent reminiscent of strawberry or something like that is faint enough he can enjoy it. He pours a generous amount into his hand, discards the bottle and scoops a little onto his finger.   
He circles his rim slowly, taking care to soak the skin before applying pressure, just enough to make him tense at the unaccustomed intrusion to the point where he relaxes enough to let the tip slip past. From there it goes fast and soon he’s three fingers in, pumping and scissoring to his heart’s content, soon leaving him a panting, moaning mess, his neglected cock smearing precome on his stomach each time it brushes against it when the force of his thrusts has Dean moving in counterpoint.   
It might be seconds though it feel like eternities, the soreness in his wrist a minor distraction to the tingling of his skin as it lights up from nothing more than his own fingers in his ass. 

And if he thinks about how a different set of fingers would be so much better, how the burn would be so much sweeter, then that’s between him and the otherwise empty room.


End file.
